1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to locking mechanisms. More particularly, the present invention concerns locking mechanisms for locking a wheel in place. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns locking mechanisms for locking bicycle wheels in place.
2. Prior Art
Normally, in locking wheels, such as bicycle wheels or the like, a chain or similar type device is wrapped around the wheel or tire thereof. Thereafter, a lock, such as a key operated or combination lock has its arcuate section inserted through opposite ends of the chain. Such systems are, of course, well known. However, in shopping centers and other similar business locations such locking is not readily achieved. Ordinarily, there are no posts or the like in which to wrap the chain around in order to render it stationary or in position. Thus, there has been developed heretofore bicycle racks in which a plurality of slots are provided for accommodating therewithin the tire or wheel of the bicycle. However, it is difficult to lock a bicycle in position unless the rider carries his own chain.
Furthermore, in using such racks, it is to be duly noted that the actual emplacement of the wheel therewithin requires a demounting and an actual placement of the wheel in the slot provided therefor.
The present invention, on the other hand, provides a lock for a wheel which envelopes or encircles the wheel upon contact between the wheel and the device, per se. Furthermore, the present invention provides a ramp in association therewith whereby the locking is effectuated upon contact with the wheel merely going up the ramp. Thus, there is elimination of the requirement of demounting from the bicycle.
Thus, the present invention provides a new stand or rack assembly, as well as a locking means therefor.